Toby Valerik
Name: Valerik, Toby Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 Extra Curricular Activity: Riflery School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Even though he does no sports, he has a skinny-guy strength about him. Rather skinny, and lanky...he looks like he'd be a great runner, yet he's not. He's around 170 pounds or so, almost six feet of his personal peeves. His hair is curly another peeve, and will. NEVER. Stay straight the peeve, actually. As such, he keeps it shorter than he'd like...so he's not incredibly bad looking. It's about two inches if he pulls it straight, but since it curls, goes back to a simple half-inch. Quite thick, too. Dirty blond, erring on the brown side. It's sorta untidy, but not a disaster. His eyes are a deep blue, which one could find quite good looking. They are very inquisitive, always showing his want to know more. And more. He is quite lanky, as stated before, being rather thin in the legs, arms, fingers, et cetera. He looks like he'd also be a good fighter in, martial arts but guess what? He's got minimal-to-no training. He wears dark cargo pants. Very thick material on them, quite well insulated. His shirt is dark as well. This could almost, almost make him look Goth, if not for the hair. And eyes. And...yeah, nevermind. Along with that, he wears glasses. Half-rims, with the rim part on top of the lens, the part near the ear is a brown-ish color. The frames are a silver color, and the lens tend to be rather clean and clear. He wears them between a quarter and a half down his nose, depending on his situation. Biography: Toby grew up in a lightly-populated area of Michigan. He was cruising through school, getting above-average grades for the most part. He was almost a straight-A student, actually. He had the greatest life one could ask for at that age. Toby was pretty much a clown, never quite taking anything seriously. Even so, he couldn't take horror movies, much to his chagrin, and Drama was never quite his thing. Friends saw him as an almost-class clown, yet not THAT bad. And his grades made up for it. Toby was a Military Afficionado, in fact...he loved reading his techno-thrillers. He loved learning about history, especially WW2. He knew far, far more than the average high-schooler about War and the Military, yet didn't come across as an uber-geek about it. It was well known, however, that if you want to know something about it, you asked Toby. Thing is, he's never been able to touch, or use, most of what he knows so much about. The chance to try out an Assault Rifle had fascinated him; an AK74 was one of the things he wants to own. Not to use on people, but at Firing Ranges, and just to show. He could probably use one quite well, after getting used to it. {C}On top of THAT, his dad insisted upon teaching Toby something about self-defense. Blades, actually. This is NOT to say he can kill someone in the blink of an eye; no, his skill with blades extends to just not lopping off his own limps. That's it. Rest he knows from books. He even had found someone he cared for, quite a bit. His life couldn't have been much better, really. School was good, his social life I mean was alright...he loved his girlfriend... And his dad was laid off, giving him an up-close and personal look at why Capitalism sucks. They had to move, against his wishes, out of state, to Arizona. He never quite back in the swing of things. His friends seemed to move away from him after a while, and even IM services couldn't keep him in touch enough. The phone was also not enough; the charges were killing his parents, so that stopped. His grades slowly, steadily dropped to Bs, the only thing keeping him engaged being his hope to get into a good Californian College. UCSB seemed to sit infront of him, like some sick, off-limits fruit. He now knew he'd never get in there. Then, his grades slammed down to barely Bs, finally barely keeping a C+. Which, understand, was quite bad for him. And, just like that, his dreams had been crushed. The only thing he now truly held was the want...the need to get back to Michigan. If only for the purposes of nostalgia. His hopes and wants to become a Pilot had also been smashed. He imagined he had no chance of getting into the FBI, either...and CIA would never look at him with such low grades...but, try as he might, he could never get them back up. Yes; FBI or CIA had been a bit of a goal earlier in his life. You could almost say his motto, at that point, was "All good things must come to an end." Other: Toby's mind tends to be pretty capable, if he needs it to be. He mostly won't get hung up on things too easily. His proficiency with firearms, and his...bare-bones ability to use bladed weapons could come in use. At the very least, he's not a hazard to himself anymore with either weapon type. His luck wildly varies from utter shit to the best you can get. Examples of this range from finding someone he cared for so much so early, to his dad getting fired at the worst possible time. Maybe that'll help. Or hinder. Toby's personality, however... He's painfully nice, if he likes you/knows you. If he doesn't know you at all, he'll be sorta nice. If he dislikes you, not sure. If he hates you...well, that's different. Toby is a man of contradictions. Especially personality ones. He also thinks that, if one is going to die soon anyway in, terminal ilness, mortal wound...etc., why force it to be longer? Finish it quick, he thinks. Painlessly. Also, it is worth noting that he doesn't really need the glasses. They're only for his right eye, which just barely warrents them. His left eye is perfectly fine, and his right is just barely out of being that. In other words, without them, he'll only get a headache after a long time, after reading. No extreme danger for him there. Number: Toby's number is 121. The last 3 numbers of his former student ID, he only remembers them for...memories. The above biography is as written by Asano. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Weapon: Cordless Power Drill And Bit Attachment Conclusions: Painfully nice, and he's got terrible luck? He's probably not long for this game, but this kid could be good if he drops the whole 'nice act' and gets his hands on a good weapon. If he does that, he's a contender for sure, for his scrawnyness might come in handy for decieving those other players! Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Drew Lynn Collected Weapons: '''Cordless power drill and bit attachment (designated weapon) '''Allies: Chance Burton, Takara Asano, Sidney Crosby, Drew Lynn Enemies: Drew Lynn Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Toby, in chronological order. *Boy 121 - START *Back To The Scene Of The Crime... *In Sight Of A Sanctuary *Friendly (?) Reunion? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Toby Valerik. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I'd like to see Toby do a little more while he's been on the island. All that he's really done is make an alliance and sort of just run around. Definitely hoping to see more before the guy dies. '-d0ddi0slave' Same here, he's an interesting character, but I'd like him more if asano would stop breaking the Fourth Wall in his posts.'-Slayer' Category:V1 Students